tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
STB-1
The STB-1 is a tier 6 Japanese main battle tank. It is no longer available to obtain as of January 31st, 2018 Background Story The STB-1 is a tank project by Mitsubishi and the JGSDF on a successor for the Type 61 Main Battle Tank and was replaced by the much cheaper STB-3. The tank led up to becoming the Type 74 Main Battle Tank that was produced from 1975 up to 1988 with the tank still in service today. Playstyle The tank mainly excells in a relatively good gun performance for its tier, maneuverability, excellent gun depression, and a great shell velocity. This makes the STB-1 very capable when fighting behind a hill as a sniper and a decent brawler overall. The tank's downsides comes at its poor armor (although much better than the Leopard 1's armor), a slower reload compared to other MBTs in its tier, and a slightly smaller amount of hitpoints compared to MBTs in its tier. The STB-1 relies on avoiding fights with multiple enemies and the use of it's gun and speed as effectively as possible. The gun depression and almost lack of shell drop allows the tank to effectively fight and snipe on hills and the speed (while not the fastest) is capable of reaching areas relatively quickly or outrunning some enemies. The tank is a jack of all trades which means it can be played as both a sniper, support, and brawler, however be aware that the tank does not excell in any of these gameplays. Pros * Its firepower is above-average for tier 6. * Good maneuverability. * Fairly low profile. * Excellent gun penetration capability. * Great gun depression. * Barely any shell drop. Cons * Poor armor for its tier, especially the gun mantlet. * Reload time can be a problem if you are fighting in CQC and miss your shot. * The STB relies heavily on speed, so try not to be tracked. * Slightly less hitpoints than the MBTs in its tier. History A year after the release of Japan's first post-war main battle tank by the Japanese Self-Defense Force in 1961, the Type 61, development soon began on its successor. Both Mitsubishi and the JGSDF once again took part in the project. However, it was soon clear to Japanese tank designers that the Type 61 could not be modernized sufficiently to meet these new requirements. This was mainly due to NATO requesting for all tanks to be capable of head-to-head combat against the new Soviet T-62 main battle tank. By 1969, the designers had conceived and built the first prototype to meet these requirements, designated as STB-1. Design features of the STB-1 would include: * Hydropneumatic suspension system from the joint United States and West Germany MBT-70 project. * Heavily sloped armor, similar in shape to the German Leopard 1. * Mount a 10.5cm L7 gun imported from Europe. * An in-line control mechanism to improve accuracy. * A roof remote-controlled anti-aircraft machine gun. * A 750 HP diesel engine. Instead of composite armor (as used on the later Type 90 main battle tank), the STB-1 adopted welded steel plates for hull construction, with sloped armor extensively used to defeat armor-piercing shells and other kinetic energy penetrator rounds. However, the cost of the STB-1 hindered its ability to reach mass-production, nor service. This was a result of the expensive 10.5 cm L7 barrels being imported into Japan and the shell cartridge supply and extraction system. The prototype was soon replaced by its much cheaper predecessor, the STB-3. Trivia * In Tankery, it is known throughout the community in some nicknames including 'Yamato Tomato', 'STD-1', 'Rice Farmer', and many more. * Originally was a tier 5 before its up tier to tier 6. * The tank is the second to most modern tank to the MBT-70 in-game, being built in 1969. * As of 9/29/2019, the STB-1's "cannonball" shell drop was buffed similar to that of the Tiger 2 or Leopard 1. Real-Life Trivia * This was a prototype of the Type 74 MBT, which is still on service on JGSDF (Japanese Ground Self Defense force) stil for over 40 years. * The tank is the successor of the Type 61. Gallery Category:Japan Category:Special Tanks Category:Tier 6 Category:Unavaible Category:Non-Premium Category:Main Battle Tank